


Time of Your Life

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Owen/Reader [4]
Category: The Way Way Back (2013)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: You had probably the best summer in your life due to your job at Wizz Water Park and due to your relationship with Owen, of course. You got really close, you can’t deny. But the season is about to end, and you’re wondering, is this the end of your romance as well? Or…





	Time of Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> Overall it’s banal and sugary and cliche all the way and I apologize for that. But if you’re in the mood for tender lovemaking I guess this writing is for you :)

Day by day the mornings became cooler and even a bit chilly, the evenings – windy or rainy, there were more and more clouds in the sky, less sunny days, and also less visitors at Wizz Water Park. The summer was coming to an end, you had to admit, as well as your new season job experience. When you thought of coming back to your regular life and job, your heart felt heavy. You knew your life would not be the same again. Right at the moment you’ve met him, right when he kissed you for the very first time, you knew it wouldn’t be the same and there’s no way back. Only one summer. A couple of months. Just a tiny bit on a scale of entire lifetime… But it was already so hard for you to imagine your life without him.

Owen. He just burst into your existence like a crazy hurricane. You didn’t ask for this, but it happened. Things like that always happen when you expect the least. There were countless times when he drove you mad to the point you were about to hit him. And still… He was sunshine. Warm and careless like a summer day. With him you felt free, rebellious and… Loved. You felt happy. You forced yourself not think that it was going to end, tried to just enjoy the moments you spent together, but as the autumn was coming closer and closer it was really hard to banish these bitter thoughts.

The day before the closing season party you stumbled around Owen’s apartment, trying to figure out how to start packing your suitcase. Soon after your romance has started, Owen insisted that you moved to him from the guest house you lived in.

 _\- What’s the point in living in a hostel, if you still stay the night anyway?_  - He told you. -  _Besides, you won’t have to wake up too early to get to work in time, huh?.._

That really sounded reasonable. Your colleagues knew about your relationship anyways. Owen wasn’t a shy kind of guy intimidated by public displays of affection. No, he  ** _LOVED THEM_**. Sometimes you thought that one of his favorite things ever was to make you blush in public. Like he was absolutely unaware of how unprofessional it is to fondle or make out with you in front of the visitors. Like he wanted to show the whole world that you’re his. At some point you just gave in, admitting that it was actually kinda flattering, in a way.

And you enjoyed living with him. Even though he was a crazy hurricane at everything, and your attempts to arrange somehow the mess in his apartment failed most of the time. You hated that because of your well organized nature, but his smile and his touch were always enough to make you melt and forget about the constant creative mess around. The evenings you’ve spent cuddling on his balcony and watching the sun setting behind the dive towers and water slides were truly priceless and worth living for.

_If only he asked you to stay… You would totally stay here forever and didn’t regret a single thing…_

\- Hey there, - Owen stepped into the room. - What are you busy with?

\- Just trying to pack… Have no idea what to start with… - you replied absentmindedly, looking at a pile of your belongings near the open suitcase.

\- Um, listen, y/n… I actually wanted to ask you something… - He scratched the back of his head and this gesture seemed a little nervous to you.

\- What’s that? – You frowned. Suddenly you heard your phone ringing, so you took it from the bedside table.

\- Oh, that’s my mom. I have to answer, okay?

\- No problem. We’ll talk later tonight. And get ready for the party, by the way, - he winked, leaving the room.

***

With a little bit of self-suggestion you managed to convince yourself not to think about the sad stuff for a while, put on your favorite pretty dress and just enjoy the closing party. Which was actually a lot of fun. Great music, food and drinks, the colleagues you already became friends with… Owen seemed to be happy and chilled as always, drinking, dancing, cracking jokes and being the life and soul of the party as he usually was. But when some cheesy rock ballad started playing and he asked you for a slow dance, he whispered softly into your ear:

\- Hey babe… You know, I’ve got a bottle of nice red wine and some better music at home… So how about a little private party?..

He gently kissed behind your ear making you feel pleasurable goosebumps on your skin.

\- How can I say no if you’re doing this, - you replied and he chuckled.

\- I’m very convincing, am I?

As you were leaving the staff building, him hugging your shoulders to keep you warm, you bumped into Roddy.

\- What’s that, already leaving the party? - he asked raising his eyebrows. – Getting too old for that shit, buddy? - He teased.

\- Yeah well… but I’m leaving the party with a beautiful lady, so… tell me who’s too old now, huh? - Owen winked cockily.

\- Okay, touche! - Roddy laughed. – Well… See ya next season, than! And y/n, it was really nice to meet you.

\- Right back at you, Roddy, - you nodded with a smile.

Owen hugged you tighter and you headed to his place.

***

You stood on the balcony looking at the stars and breathing in cool autumn air while Owen fumbled in the kitchen opening the wine and pouring it into the glasses.

\- Hey, you promised better music, - you said, approaching him at the kitchen counter.

\- Oh yep. I do have it, - he smiled and switched on a little stereo. The CD started playing and you heard a very familiar guitar melody.

\- Wow, that’s an amazing song, - you said.

\- I remembered you love Green Day, so… - he shrugged and handed you a glass of wine. - Cheers?

\- Cheers, - you smiled at him, but the smile turned out to be a bit sad. You really loved the song that was playing, but it gave you a slightly melancholy feeling.

 _“Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road_  
_Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go_  
_So make the best of this test, and don’t ask why_  
_It’s not a question, but a lesson learned in time_  
_It’s something unpredictable, but in the end it’s right_  
_I hope you had the time of your life”_

\- This is so weird… - you said and Owen looked at you questioningly. - Never in my entire life I would have thought that something like this ever happens… You and me… I didn’t come here in search for love and romance, just wanted to change something in my life, you know?.. And now… You mean so much to me it hurts, to be honest.

He sighed.

\- Y/n.

You looked up at him.

\- There’s something I really want to ask you, and I’m nervous like a freakin teenager right now, can you imagine? - he let out a laughter.

\- Because I realize that by “change something in your life” you probably didn’t mean  ** _that_** kind of change, - he continued. - But…  Y/n, if you won’t go home tomorrow, if you’ll just  ** _stay_**  here with me, I… I promise I’ll do anything to make sure you won’t regret it.

Your heart skipped a beat at his words and for a couple of seconds you just stood there looking at him absolutely staggered.

\- You… You’re asking me to stay? - You asked, unable to believe your ears. - To just… Move in here and live with you?..

\- Yeah… Well… That’s not really a luxury life, - Owen shrugged with a helpless smile. - Plus it’s kinda boring here in winter. I work at a dive bar to make a living while Wizz is closed. Not the most high-class job, I must say… And you totally deserve better. Much better, actually. But…

\- Shut up. Just shut up.

You cupped his stubbly cheeks and look into his eyes. Getting on your tiptoes you placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

\- You have no idea how happy you made me right now, - you said, feeling that you’re about to cry. – I… never had any doubts about your feelings for me, but… I didn’t know it’s so serious for you.

\- It really is, - he replied quietly. – This summer meant a lot. And you mean a lot to me. I can’t just wait for another summer to see you. I need you here and now. Always. So, what are you saying?

\- I’m saying  ** _yes_** , - you nodded, on the verge of tears. - Of course I’m saying yes.

He beamed at you, then frowned a little.

\- Hey, you’re not going to cry right now, are you? – He asked, tilting your chin. – Here, have some more wine, - he winked.

\- Good idea. But I have a better one, - you replied, wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing him again. He smiled against your lips, deepening the kiss.

\- I’m the happiest bastard in the world right now, - he chuckled as you broke the kiss. He took you by the hand and guided you to the armchair, pulling you on his lap.

For a while you were just sitting like that, straddling him, slowly grinding your hips against his as you were making out. It was a long and deep kiss and you kept going until it became unbearable and you felt him unzipping your dress. He tugged it a bit down from your shoulders, exposing your breast. His lips went down to your neck and collar bones, his stubble tickling your skin, while his fingers brushed against your nipples, hardening through the bra.

\- I think we’re having too much clothes on, - Owen murmured in between the kisses.

\- Right. Let’s do something about it, - you agreed. Letting go off him, you stood up on the floor and let your dress slide down to your feet. Then you unclasped your bra, taking it off slowly. He looked at you with a hungry gaze, his eyes sparkling, lips slightly parted in anticipation.

\- Hey, - you said teasingly. - I know that since I’m staying, we don’t have to hurry… But anyway, what are you waiting for?

\- Oh, right, - Owen chuckled and started pulling his t-shirt over his head. He then stood up and got rid of his shorts. He couldn’t manage to do it very gracefully, but you didn’t care. For you he still was the hottest man ever and he knew that for sure.

Approaching you, he hugged your waist, pulling you closer to him. His firm naked body against yours felt warm and good. It felt right.

\- Bedroom? - He whispered, kissing your lips, his fingers running up and down your spine, and as you nodded, he suddenly bent down and grabbed you in his arms, lifting you up.

\- Owen! - You squeaked, caught off-guard, holding onto his neck.

The door of the bedroom was closed, so he had to fumble a little, but still managed to enter, carrying you in his arms.

\- So, where were we… - he smiled as you both tumbled in bed, him on top of you. He began kissing your throat, moving down, closer to your breast. Finally reaching your nipples, he teased them with his tongue and fingers until you were ready to beg. You arched your back, pressing your lower belly closer to him, wishing him to feel the aching heat pulsing between your legs. It amazed you how you didn’t even have to tell him anything, like he knew exactly what you needed at the moment. Smirking, he slid down your body, kissing the soft skin on your belly. His tongue traced a line along the hem of your panties before tugging them down. You knew what was gonna happen next and it made you feel dizzy. Owen took his time, caressing your thighs and hipbones, before you finally felt his lips brushing against your mound. Parting your pussy lips with his fingers, he let his tongue slip between your folds, making you gasp and grab onto the sheets. He was so good at that. Tonight his caresses were extremely tender and almost painfully slow. Gliding to tease your entrance first, his tongue then went slowly up to your clit, circling around for a while before actually touch your swollen bundle of nerves. Licking it very gently, he clearly enjoyed your moans and shudders, humming against your core, causing sweet vibrations. Pushing a finger inside you, he was bending it carefully, making your walls flutter, while his mouth kept working on your clit. Entangling your fingers into his messy hair, you couldn’t help but pulling him closer, unable to hold back your pleasure any longer.

You felt the first tingles of your orgasm, it was coming slowly, like a big soft wave of heat covering your body from head to toes. The sensation was intense and incredibly relaxing. Delicious - that was the right word for describing what you felt right now, shivering and letting out soft noises of pleasure, half moaning - half purring in an aftermath of your climax as he was licking you clean. He then placed a couple of gentle kisses on your inner thighs while you were coming back from your high, before kissing his way up to your lips again.

\- You’re purring like a kitten, - he chuckled, stroking your cheek. - I love it. Sexy!

\- Is it? - You let out a laughter and then just looked at him tenderly. You let your fingertips trace these little wrinkles that appear in the corners of his eyes when he smiles.

\- I love you so much, - you whispered softly.

\- I love you too. - His eyes were smiling but his tone was serious. You knew it wasn’t just words. He meant it. As well as you.

Owen bent down, placing his lips on yours again, kissing the corners of your mouth before it all became deeper, hotter, more passionate. He sighed against your lips as your fingers caressed his pecs, moving down his belly. His skin felt so good, warm and velvet, you loved the way his breath caught a little and his abs tensed under your touch. Moving further down you cupped his bulge through the fabric, causing another pleasurable sound escape him. Reaching to the hem of his boxers, you pulled them down. He shifted, getting your hint right. You went back to stroking him as he got rid of the boxers, running your fingertips gently along his length at first, before taking it into your hand, moving slowly yet steadily. He was breathing deeply enjoying your sweet caress until it became hard to handle and he stopped you, grabbing by the wrist. You shivered in anticipation, feeling his fingers running along your slit before he placed the tip of his cock at your entrance. Slowly, he pushed into you, making you moan softly at the sensation. For a while he didn’t move. You stayed like that, looking into each other’s eyes, both realizing that you didn’t have to hurry. You had all time in the world to enjoy each other, and it was beautiful.

His lips found yours again, kissing you one more time before he started to move in a moderate pace. Wrapping your legs around his waist you enjoyed every bit of this sensual and tender lovemaking to the fullest. Nibbling gently down your jawline, Owen rest his face into the crook of your neck, kissing and biting softly as he thrust deep inside you. Your hands caressed his shoulders and his soft hair and you arched your back, breathing sharply and letting out little quiet whimpers. As his pace intensified, you felt your walls tightening around him. Letting go of your neck, he pressed his forehead against yours, panting.

\- Are you close? - His husky voice sent shivers down your spine.

\- Just a little harder and I’m done, - you managed to whisper breathlessly. He obeyed, and you had to tug on his hair in desperation, writhing and gasping underneath him as he hit all the right spots.

Your second orgasm was more like an explosion, starting as a tight burning knot somewhere in your lower belly, then crashing all over you, rippling through your entire body, making you whimper and cling to Owen desperately. Still tugging on his hair you felt his hot and ragged breath on the side of your neck, his movements becoming feverish and he moaned hoarsely, letting himself go too, relaxing, yet still shivering against your body. He kissed your slightly parted lips and you sighed deeply releasing your grip on his hair and dropping your arm on the pillow next to your head. Closing your eyes, you felt his palm on yours, his fingers entangling with yours, his hand squeezing yours very gently. A sense of perfect, incredible closeness overwhelmed you. Skin on skin, hand in hand - you were one. And you could swear that even your hearts were beating together in the same rhythm.

***

You woke up shivering as a chilly breath of wind touched your bare skin. You rubbed your eyes and saw Owen standing next to the open window.

\- Hey… - You said, stretching, your voice a bit hoarse after sleep. He turned to you and smiled brightly and tenderly.

\- Morning, sleeping beauty! Feeling well?

\- Oh I’m great, thank you, - you smiled back. - Owen… What’s bothering you?

\- Nothing, babe. It’s just… I used to hate autumn, - he said thoughtfully. - Every time the season ended I kinda felt like that guy, you know, from that movie… who was left alone on Mars.

\- Have you tried to grow any potatoes?

\- You have no idea how incredibly close I’ve been to that, - he laughed.

\- Well, but you’re not alone any more… and by the way, would you close the window and get back to bed, please? I’m freezing here…

Owen smirked, heading back to you.

\- Coming to rescue!

You laughed as he grabbed you in his strong arms, holding you tightly, kissing and tickling your shoulders with his stubble.

You didn’t know what was gonna happen with the two of you in the future, but you were sure that currently you were having the time of your life. Both of you were.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) by Green Day. Always wanted to use it somewhere somehow <3


End file.
